Twins?
by AnimeRibbon
Summary: Who is this fairy?
1. Chapter 1

Harry walked along the forbidden forest for the millionth time that week. He knew his friends were worried... except Ginny of course, she had her own problems. After Harry broke up with her Malfoy put his family anklet on her. The only one who knew about it was Hermoine or rather... she was the only one who told them.

So now Dumbledore is dead, Ginny's getting married to Malfoy, Hermione is worried about Harry, the Weasley brothers are plotting to kill Malfoy, Voldermort just killed Pettigrew, Ginny loves Malfoy, Bill and Flur left the country, and Harry was dreaming about a fairy.

_Harry? Is that you?_ The thought was only a whisper but as clear as his own. Harry knew it was the fairy but he didn't know how he knew. Harry tried to explain this to Hermione but she didn't understand.

"Where are you?" he called. This was insane. If he started talking to himself people were going to think he lost his mind. Here. Harry stopped short. He NEVER got an answer before. He sprinted into the forest and then... he tripped. _Something that sounds like distant bells_ Harry looked to his left and saw the fairy.

He saw her and even though she was dying he realized she was LAUGHING at him. She wore a yellow petal tang top with a black mini skirt just like a flower Harry once saw. Her emerald cloak was tattered at the edge and covered up her wings. She had red hair and brown eyes but she was very pale. One of her cheeks had three cuts and the other had a star. Her arms were bruised.

Harry helped her up. She starts coughing he notices she is only a few inches shorter than him. "Shhh. I'll take you to see Madam Pomfrey" Harry tries to assure her, but she shakes her hear wildly (still coughing) and takes out a flower. "That's catnip isn't it? Do you want me to take you to McGonagall?" He asks. _Yes.__  
_  
The fairy passed-out as Harry carried her to the castle. "Harry!" cried Hermione. "H-Harry i-is this the f-fairy you were talking about?" She shook as she asked.  
"Hermione what do you know about her?"  
"Come on we need to get her to McGonagall befo-"  
"Oye! Harry who's this?" asks Ron as he walks toward them.  
"Let's go I will tell you later" Hermione said still shaking.

They go to the Head's Gargoyle and say the password

"Come in Harry" said McGonagall. "I see you've met your sister; you know I didn't expect her to stay in Liralee after she found out what happened."  
"My SISTER?" Harry asked incredibly.  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley what are you doing?" the professor asked.  
"My mum taught me this spell when I was little" Ron explained. "It's a healing spell."  
"Hermione stop fiddling with that necklace and help me" said Ron.  
"For your information..." Hermione started but Harry wasn't listening any more he had a sister! ...but she was a fairy, how did that happen? Was she also a chosen one? What was that mark on her cheek? Who was older? God he had a lot to learn.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry found out that the Fairy's name was Danica. Rumors went around the school and everyone wanted to see her. Few people visited however because only those who knew the phrase "morning star" could see her. Harry visited as often as possible.

Hermione told him that she, Luna and Ginny met the fairy through their dreams. They were best friends even though they never talked in public.

"Harry! Harry! Hey Def person" Harry turned around and saw Danica. She looked much better. She had a rosy complexion and the cuts on her cheek were gone. But the star remained.

She, Luna, Hermione and Ginny had gone went shopping. She now wore a white dress. Her wings disappeared and her hair came down in ringlets.

"Hey Dani, are you alright? What are you doing out of the hospital?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine Harry, I left this morning" she answered.

"Hey lets go flying ok?"  
"Sure Harry but let me change" she turned and left.

Time Lapse: 10 minutes

Danica came out onto the pitch looking like a buttercup. Her outfit was yellow and green. Her wings were pale yellow and bright orange.

"Do you know how to play Quidditch?"  
That's where it started. They entered the Great Hall seven hours later covered in mud and grass. They were happy. They knew everything about each other.

"It's the famous Potters ten points from Gryffindor." Snape said manically.  
"What! Why?" Harry shouted.  
_Because he can Harry, Because he is an old greasy coward_.  
**_Old grease ball I think he went swimming in an oil spill._****_  
_**_Does he even know what soap IS?__  
_  
Harry Laughed.  
"MR.POTTER, do you find it funny that you lost points?"   
"No, I was laughing at Danica's joke"  
"She didn't say anything."  
"It was Telepathy, professor" Danica said.

"Danica, Harry over here. Come on Luna is here." Ron called to them.  
Danica sat next to Ron and Harry next to Hermione. Ron ears were redder than his hair.

"So where's Sunny?" Danica asked Hermione.  
"She's still mad at Harry" Luna said.  
"Pass the chicken please Crescent" Hermione asked Luna.  
"We're lost, who are Sunny and Crescent?" Harry and Ron said together.  
"Honestly, why are you guys so thick? Ginny is Sunny. Luna is Crescent. Hermione is Skye and I'm Comet." Danica explained.  
"Ooh, we didn't know, give us a break" Harry said.

Awkward silence

"Why are you comet?" Ron asked.  
"GRRR…. Don't ask" The Girls said together.

Time Lapse: 30 minutes

Danica and Hermione left saying something about a party five minutes ago.

"Hey Harry, don't kill me but" Ron stopped and took a breath. "MayIgooutwithyoursister?"

"What Ron use sentences and go slower"

"May. I. Go. Out. With. Your. Sister." Ron asked slowly.

"I thought you liked Hermione."

"In the same way as Ginny, like a sister"

"Sure mate, but it's the same rules, you don't want me to have to kill you now do you? I could just see the head lines, Boy Who Lived Kills Best Friend"

"No way, see ya around mate" with that Ron left.


	3. Chapter 3

"He isn't very bright, is he?"

"Luna! Didn't you leave with the girls?" Harry asked.

"No that was a pygmy" Luna said as she tried not to giggle.

"Oh that's nice" Harry said mildly

Luna lost it. "Apparently you aren't either." She walked away from a very confused Harry, laughing as she went.

Danica

Danica showered and put on an ivy marble colored shirt with a star design and dark denim shorts. She added some sparkle dust to her cheek. Grabbed a jean hat with rhinestones and went to see Hermione.

Hermione

Hermione smirked. People thought she was just a bookworm, only close friends knew differently. She decided to dress up for the party. She wore a dark blue jean shorts and a white tank top with a blue neck kerchief, her hair straightened, and a gray-blue rain cloud shown on her cheek.

Ginny

Silently seething Ginny got ready for the party. Her fiancé was really going to get it now. She caught him kissing his slut ex- girlfriend. She wore an emerald mini dress and high heals, and put a wave in her hair. A small sun shone on her cheek. Noticing she was late she dashed down the steps.

Luna

A toughly frustrated Luna screamed, Boys are incredibly stupid, and dressed. She had on a black shirt with a silver crescent. A jean mini skirt and silver sparkles for her curled hair. Her cheek matched her shirt. Look out boys here I come!

_Crash_

You IDIOTIOC RETARDS!-

I'm gonna kill you guys-

Great! Just Great! PERFECT!-

Hurry up, we're late people-

Sorry Girls, didn't mean to-

Hey! You look great-

Dani, go change NOW!-

Ginny you are not wearing THAT!-

Hermione, Danica, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Draco, Harry, and Ron all crashed in to each other. They walked to the party together.

"Et tui nitia?" (Friend? Is that you?) Danica turned around.

"TOMMERY!" Danica screamed as she ran to a boy with black hair and hazel eyes. He picked her up easily and spun her around before they hugged each other tightly. Then she dragged him over to her friends. She introduced him to everyone, a sour look on her face when she got to Draco.

Tommery went to hit Draco and would have seceded if it weren't for Danica.

"Et naddie neaeva." She told him. "It isn't worth it"

"Hey, I could dock points for that!"

"Look you twerp shut it before I shut it for you!"

"Watch yourself; you really don't want to hurt my fiancé." Ginny said impatiently.

"Yes, I do, even more now so."

"Sorry, but you'll have to get in line. It starts behind me." Everyone laughed and Draco paled as Ginny led him away. Turning to Danica Tommery asked"Nitia, caint kalot tui?" (A/N Friend can I talk to you?)

_What? _

_Have you not told them? Tommery asked._

_I have, but not who._

_Why is she marring him?_

_She is forced._

"Hello? Were late here! Let's go!" Luna and Hermione screamed.


End file.
